Critically in Love
by storming-wolf
Summary: TAG TO AMERICA'S SWEETHEARTS. Macy is gone for a little while, leaving Nick with writer's block. He write's a song for her, then tells her 3 important word. Dedicated to csiawesomeJONASlover. JONAS L.A. NACY


I JUST BROKE A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! SO SORRY! Kinda based on what heppened during my writer's block. Just a bit. I hadn't been on FF in weeks(AKA the duration of my writers block) so that might explain things.

I just wrote this, so here goes nothing(actually, here goes a story!) AMERICA'S SWEETHEARTS EPISODE SPOILERS INSIDE!

**IF YOU ARE A THINGS HAPPEN FOR A REASON READER, PLEASE READ THIS: My cousin thinks Macy should have twins. I want you guysto choose. I need at least 5 votes before I update. So one baby or twins? Vote as a comment or PM.**

**__****THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO csiawesomeJONASlover. IF THIS HAPPENED IN AMERICA'S SWEETHEARTS, SHE WOULD HAVE LOVED THE EPISODE(hopefully)**

* * *

Nick banged his head constantly on the table. He couldn't write a song at all. Nothing. Not even a single chord, a single note, _a single letter._ He had no idea why. He usually was bursting with inspiration, but now, nothing.

"Nick, stop before you give yourself brain damage," Kevin said.

"I won't stop until I bang a song into my head," Nick said.

"Can you stop to be in my movie? It's called 'The Day Stuffed Animals Turned Evil'. Your charecter gets eaten by Mr. Hugsnuggle," Kevin said.

"As compelling as that sounds, I'd rather try to write a song than be eaten by Stella's teddy bear," Nick said.

"What if we used your Scruffy?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't bring Scruffy to LA. I haven't touched that stuffed puppy since I was 5," Nick said. Kevin pulled the old looking stuffed animal out of nowhere.

"Then why is he under your bed?" Kevin asked.

"Looking for dust bunnies to chase because he asked me if-I don't know!" Nick said, his face turing red with embaressment. He took Scruffy and went to his room. "At least I don't eat baby food." Nick muttered.

"IT IS JUST SMOOTHER NICHOLAS!" Kevin yelled. Nick shook his head.

"You have any ideas Scruffy?" Nick asked.

"What's changed or hasn't been around lately?" Scruffy asked. Nick screamed. The stuffed animal repeated the question.

"Uh, well, it hasn't rained in a while, there's a heat wave, DZ has a girlfriend, Joe and Vanessa are dating, Joe has a new obsession with name combining, Kevin's making a movie, you're talking, and Macy's in Jersey for her little sister's birthday," Nick said. Then he realised something. "I miss her," Nick said. He looked at the stuffed animal who nodded.

"You miss her. Now write like you never wrote before," Scruffy said before turning back into an inanimate object again. Nick heard thunder and looked outside. _There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself._

Nick raced downstairs to the piano and notes poured out of his hands. Every second Macy was gone, he felt pain filling his body. _Cause this feeling's getting stronger everyday._ Out of nowhere, everything he felt inside poured out. His deep, hidden liking, no _loving_, for Macy was clear to him now. She's _his_ Macy.

_There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself_  
_'Cause this feeling's getting stronger everyday_  
_Somethings creeping inside_  
_Everything is about to change_  
_Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away_

_This critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_So hysterical, and this can't be healthy_  
_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_Baby, you're the air I breathe_

_This is critical, yeah_  
_So stuck on you_

_Used to have everything figured out_  
_But it's different now_  
_When you came, you saw_  
_You conquered my heart_

_This critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_So hysterical, and this can't be healthy_  
_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_Baby, you're the air I breathe_

___This is critical, yeah_  
_So stuck on you_

_Used to run and hide_  
_Used to back out of love_  
_But I can't escape this time_  
_oh no…_

_This critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_So hysterical, and this can't be healthy_  
_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_Baby, you're the air I breathe_

_This is critical, yeah_

_Baby, it's so critical_  
_It's so critical (yeah. And I like it)_  
_Baby, it's so critical_  
_It's so critical (yeah)_

_So stuck on you_

Out of nowhere, Nick heard clapping. He turned around and saw Macy.

"Wow Nick, that was beautiful," Macy said. Nick engulfed her in a hug.

"A beautiful song for a beautiful girl. I missed you so much Macy. That's the only song I got out since you left," Nick said,

"I would've been here sooner, but the airport was crowded because all the flights were delayed from the storm." Macy said. "Which I see you included in the song."

"You've been here that long?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Macy said.

"Well that song, every single word is what I feel. I was completely unpreductive when you left, and Scruffy helped me figure out why," Nick said.

"Scruffy?" Macy asked.

"I'll explain later. I don't like you. That's what I realized," Nick said. He realized what he said when Macy looked hurt.

"What I mean is, I don't like you Macy. I love you," Nick said. Macy smiled. "You're _my_ Macy and _my_ girlfriend, You're the air I breathe."

"I love you too Nick. I think Stella's gonna be exicted," Macy said.

"Why don't we just keep things between us for a while. So we can have time with just us," Nick said. Macy smiled.

"I'd like that," Macy said. She leaned foward and put Nick's lips onto hers.

"Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to see that." Nick and Macy stared at a girl, who looked like she was around 11.

"It looks like you two have a secret. I love secrets. Too bad I'm not good at keeping them."

* * *

Leaving it at that. My take on episode 5! tell me what ya think!


End file.
